bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 Episode 6
Sixth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Thanks to Janeece, Stacey and Tom are found out, though Stacey swears that Tom never touched her. Andrew and Kim feel he should be suspended, but Jack defends him and keeps him on. However Izzie throws him out, and, drunk and pathetic, he turns up at Lorna's, where she tells him she has MS. Stacey is the serial attacker's latest victim. She escapes and runs into Seddon, who swears his innocence. However the culprit would seem to be Maxine's stepfather Kevin, and Steph helps her convince the police of the fact. Plot The local attacker is still on a rampage, much to the concern of Izzie for her two daughters, Chlo and Mika. Izzie is very upset about the loss of her baby and Tom attempts to comfort her. Chlo and Mika decide not to tell their mother about Stacey. Kim and Jack continue to disagree about the severity of the recent attacks. Maxine appears for her first day back at school, thanks to Steph. Maxine finds the school work too hard. Stacey tells Janeece that she was in bed with Tom and that Izzie had an abortion because he was in love with her instead. Janeece tells Kim about what Stacey said and that she believes he is the attacker. Kim then tells Andrew. Kim and Andrew confront Tom just in case the allegation is true. He assures them it is not. Stacey keeps trying with Tom, who tells her to back off. Tom tells Izzie what happened the night Stacey stayed over and Izzie is angry that he didn't tell her earlier. Tom tries to blame Lorna but Izzie ends things with Tom. Tom gets drunk and ends up staying at Lorna's house. Kim brings Mika and Chlo to take a statement about Stacey and Tom. Stacey gets angry at Janeece and blames her for the fact that Tom doesn't want to be with her. Stacey leaves school early and finds herself in trouble with the attacker, who turns out to be Maxine's stepfather, Kevin. After escaping the attack, Stacey comes across Lewis Seddon who she wrongly accuses of being the attacker, leading to his arrest. Lewis tells the police that the attacker was in fact Kevin. Maxine finds a black hoodie belonging to Kevin which matches the description of the hoodie worn by the attacker. She goes to Steph for help and Steph calls the police. Maxine stays the night at Steph's. Jack, Davina, Kim and Andrew go out for dinner on a double date as an attempt by Jack to set Kim and Andrew up. Jack receives a call from Steph explaining the situation with Kevin. Jack and Davina leave Kim and Andrew in the restaurant and they talk things over. Brett turns up at Mika's house and tells her that he likes her and asks her out, she says no because she has to stay at home and look after her mum after the break up with Tom, which Brett takes as a rejection. Main cast Staff *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Gary Whitaker as Kevin Hurst (Final appearance) Students *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Holliday Grainger as Stacey Appleyard *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall Others *Mikey North as Helmsley (Final appearance) Category:Series 2 Episode Category:Episode